1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a vial pack cover, a vial pack kit, and a method for forming the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vial pack cover and method for forming the same for engaging a vial pack having a plurality of containers therein.
2. Background Art
In the medical, analytical chemistry, and biotechnology field, vial packs are often used for simultaneously testing multiple reactions. Such vial packs often include a plurality of compartments into which vials or other similar vessels are placed. Materials or samples are inserted into the removable vials, or in some instances, directly into the compartments of the vial pack. Accordingly, a cover or microplate is required for the vial pack so that the samples contained therein will not be spilled or otherwise released to the surrounding environment, contiguous containers, or become contaminated with outside agents. Heretofore, many have attempted to solve this problem by employing inferior variations. Examples include the following, all of which are herein incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,272 to Clapp et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,150 to Weichselbaum et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,854 to Midgley et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,661 to Fischer, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,574 to Horton;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,543 to Picozza et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,482 to Scaramella et al.
All of these related art devices are inadequate because they fail to provide, inter alia, a barrier layer on a cover. The failure to provide a barrier layer can result in the degredation of the cover from solvents or other material placed within the containers. Moreover, a barrier layer prevents gasses accumulated within the containers from permeating through the cover and into the surrounding environment.
In addition, none of the related art references disclose a cover that allows a user to simultaneously cover a plurality of containers while still allowing the user to access an individual container without having to remove the cover from the entire vial pack. Accordingly, with these related devices, a user must remove the cover from all of the containers to access one individual container. Such a requirement may lead to spillage of the samples contained therein or contamination by outside agents. Therefore, there exists the need for a vial pack cover and method for forming the same that will allow a user to simultaneously cover a plurality containers without concern for the cover being degraded or permeated therethrough by the contents of the containers. In addition, there exists a need for the cover to be such that a user may access individual containers without having to remove the cover from the un-accessed containers.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the related art by including a vial pack cover and method for forming the same that will allow a user to simultaneously cover a plurality of containers while preventing the contents held therein from degrading the cover, permeating through the cover, or contaminating other containers. In addition, the vial pack cover of the present invention is such that a user may access individual containers while allowing the cover to remain on the un-accessed containers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method for forming a coated vial pack cover is provided, which includes: (1) providing a barrier layer on a mold having a plurality of cavities therein; (2) providing an amount of heat curable rubber to the mold; (3) forming a vial pack cover, including a plurality of plug portions coated with the barrier layer; and 4) removing the vial pack cover from the mold.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method of using a coated heat curable rubber as a cover for a vial pack is provided. The method includes: (1) providing a heat curable rubber cover including a plurality of plug portions, wherein the plug portions are coated with a barrier layer; and (2) engaging the cover with a vial pack having a plurality of containers therein, wherein each plug portion releasably engages one of the containers
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a vial pack cover is provided. The vial pack cover includes: (1) a plurality of plug portions joined together, wherein the plug portions are formed from a heat curable rubber; and (2) a barrier layer covering each of the plug portions.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a vial pack cover is provided and includes: (1) a support sheet; (2) a plurality of plug portions fixed to the support sheet, wherein both the support sheet and the plug portions are formed from heat curable rubber; and (3) a barrier layer, wherein the barrier layer coats each of the plug portions.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a vial pack kit is provided. The vial pack kit includes: (1) a pack, wherein the pack includes a plurality of containers; and (2) a cover for covering the pack, wherein the cover includes: (a) a support sheet; (b) a plurality of plug portions integrally formed as a part of the support sheet, wherein both the support sheet and the plug portions are formed from a heat curable rubber; and (c) a barrier layer coating each of the plug portions, wherein each plug portion releasably engages one of the containers of the pack.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, a vial pack kit is provided. The vial pack kit includes: (1) a device for covering a vial pack including a plurality of plug portions formed from a heat curable rubber, wherein the plug portions are joined together; and (2) an apparatus for removing one of the plug portions from the device.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a vial pack cover for simultaneously covering a plurality of containers while preventing the contents of the containers from degrading or permeating through the cover. In addition, it is also an advantage of the present invention to provide a cover that will allow a user to access individual containers without having to remove the cover from the un-accessed containers.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. Further, the abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.